


little acts of intimacy

by sinnerlikeme



Series: skimmons. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Prom, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: “there’s nothing more intimate in life than simply being understood.”





	1. jacket

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post](http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/96581838082/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** finding the other wearing their clothes + forehead kisses

Daisy wanders into the lab after shooting practice, automatically sweeping the room for her girlfriend. She spots Jemma standing at her desk, clicking away on her computer. Wearing Daisy’s leather jacket.

It looks good, even from behind. Daisy grins, pleasantly surprised, and goes up to her, uttering her name so she won’t be alarmed. Jemma turns to greet Daisy, face splitting into a beaming smile. 

“Oh, hello,” she says casually as Daisy approaches and ducks her head to peck Jemma’s lips. 

“Hi. I like your jacket,” Daisy compliments, gripping Jemma’s elbows gently to admire her.

“Aw, well…” Jemma’s cheeks turn pink and her gaze wanders elsewhere, but she’s pleased Daisy approves.

“You get cold or somethin’?” Daisy asks, amused, eyes alight with fondness.

“Mm. A little.” Jemma shrugs. “I also missed you, I guess. It smells like you.”

Her voice gets quiet and she blushes deeper. Daisy’s heart all but melts, and she entwines their fingers as she kisses her forehead. “I love you,” she whispers against Jemma’s skin. “You’re cute. You look better in it than I do.”

Jemma scoffs, rolling her eyes and turning back to her work. “Oh, please, now you’re just being cliché.” 

Daisy makes an affronted sound. “What? I mean it,” she insists. “I should buy you one.” 

Jemma’s expression brightens. “Then we can match!” she gasps elatedly, and claps. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Oh, geez. We’re gonna be _that_ couple.” Daisy pinches her nose, pretending to be annoyed.

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, not catching the sarcasm. “Oh! Maybe we can get them embroidered, too, with our names or something…”


	2. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** adjusting the other’s jewelry + slow dancing

The gymnasium is packed with people. Daisy doesn’t normally get claustrophobic but tonight she’s feeling trapped.

She didn’t know what she expected from Ward, but isn’t surprised he ditched her. He’s probably off getting high in a bathroom, so that means she’s the odd woman out at prom. How embarrassing. 

Lingering near the snack table, she scans the room for familiar faces, hoping to spot a friend or two. Her gaze lands on none other than Jemma Simmons, her chemistry partner. The tiny brunette is alone, wiping away tears with a tissue. Daisy’s shoulders sink as she realizes Jemma was most likely dumped, too.

Daisy gingerly approaches Jemma, who raises red-rimmed eyes to acknowledge her. “Hey,” Daisy says quietly, waving despite only being a foot away. “Is everything okay?” It obviously isn’t, she just didn’t know how else to ask.

Jemma shrugs morosely. “’M fine,” she mutters, so softly the music nearly silences her.

Daisy takes a seat next to her and grabs her wrist delicately. “I don’t have a date anymore, either.” 

Jemma gives her a watery grin. “How come?” she murmurs, dabbing her eyes again. 

“Dunno. I think he preferred Mary Jane over me.” Daisy winks, and Jemma laughs hoarsely. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she replies sincerely. “My date…He found someone else. Someone better.” 

Her brow furrows and she fiddles with the tissue. Daisy won’t ask for specifics, so she bites her lip as she thinks of what to say next. She notices Jemma’s heart necklace is crooked and automatically reaches out to fix it, settling the charm against Jemma’s sternum where it belongs. Jemma blushes but the strobe lights already make her look pink. 

“His loss,” Daisy says bluntly, pretending not to notice. “You can’t count on boys for anything, sister.”

Jemma nods. “Clearly,” she agrees, visibly perking up. “Maybe we should dance instead.” 

Her tone is joking, but Daisy bobs her head. “Hell yeah. That’s better than nothin’. C’mon.”

She stands and holds her hands out for Jemma to take—Jemma hesitates, then laces her fingers with Daisy’s. Daisy leads her to the floor, urging her to hold her neck as her hands settle on Jemma’s waist.

“People are staring,” Jemma whispers after a moment of swaying to the music. 

Daisy’s face is warm for some reason. “Who cares. Let them stare, we’re cute.”

Jemma smiles, and soon enough both of their flighty dates are long forgotten.


	3. sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** holding hands + sharing dessert

“Hey, loser. Put your coat on. We’re going out.”

Jemma catches her hoodie as it hits her face. “Where to?” she mumbles, halfheartedly tugging it on. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Daisy answers simply, her eyes mischievous.

Daisy locks the apartment door behind them and takes Jemma by the hand, leading her out of the building into the cool April air. The sky is navy blue and purple, stars dotting the canvas. Jemma smiles a little, comforted by the familiar sight.

They walk, hand in hand, to the nearest ice cream shop. Daisy opens the door for her girlfriend and Jemma steps inside first, a chill racing down her spine. Daisy grabs her fingers again and they get in line to order.

Jemma rests her head on Daisy’s shoulder while they wait. Daisy refuses to let go of her hand.

After buying one big bowl of Rocky Road, they head back out and find a seat on a bench. Daisy offers a spoon and Jemma takes it, scooting closer to stay warm. Daisy holds the bowl, trying not to hog it all. The breeze tousles her dark curls and Jemma’s ponytail, wisps of hair pulling free to catch on Jemma’s lashes. She’s quiet as she eats, lost in thought. Daisy doesn’t force her to talk about it or share what’s on her mind; she just knows. She has bad days, too. Jemma’s are usually helped with ice cream. 

Jemma looks at her eventually and she leans forward to softly kiss Jemma’s icy lips. “Love you.”

Jemma hums, warmth blooming in her chest despite the cold. “I love you, too.” 

They finish their ice cream then walk back home, still holding hands, never letting go.


	4. bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** taking a bath together + washing the other’s hair

Daisy is so sore she can hardly move. She winces as she pulls off her tank top, careful not to graze the bruises littering her skin. It hurts to bend her elbows and even flex her fingers; bathing is going to be a challenge. 

“Ahh!” she hisses as she carefully lowers herself into the lukewarm water, surrounded by bubbles. She takes a breath, willing herself not to pass out. She leans back against the tub, exhausted, head spinning.

There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later, and she hears Jemma’s voice asking if she’s okay. She responds with a mere groan, sounding an awful lot like a wounded zombie. Jemma makes a worried little noise and says, “Are you sure?” 

Daisy sighs, dizzy. “No,” she answers, wincing when her ribs throb. “No, ’m not.” 

Jemma walks in and takes one look at her, and her shoulders sag. “My love,” she says softly. Daisy could cry.

She doesn’t have the energy to protest when Jemma begins stripping right there in front of her, discarding her clothes with Daisy’s dusty, ripped bodysuit. Daisy knows where this is going, so she scoots forward to give Jemma room to sit behind her, gripping the bathtub edges for support. Jemma sinks in and immediately presses a kiss between Daisy’s shoulder blades, fingers lightly stroking her aching biceps. She urges Daisy to dunk her head in the water to wet her hair, then grabs the shampoo to pour in her palm. She lathers it up then runs the soap through Daisy’s black waves, scrunching and making it bubbly all the way to her scalp. It feels good to be pampered like this, Daisy decides, especially when she also feels like literal death.

Jemma gently scrubs the grime out of Daisy’s hair, occasionally leaning over to kiss her shoulder. The bubbles spill down the back of Daisy’s neck and the sides of her face, but she doesn’t mind. She focuses on not falling asleep.

Jemma tells her to turn around so she can rinse her hair, and she takes the opportunity to quickly kiss her.

“Feeling better?” Jemma croons, turning the water back on and testing it with her fingers.

Daisy nods but is too tired to speak. Jemma kisses her cheek; she understands. Daisy couldn’t be luckier.


	5. fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** cuddling in a blanket fort + reading a book together

There’s a knock on the window not long after the yelling dies down.

Daisy scrambles to open it, eager to see who’s visiting her so discreetly. Jemma’s face appears and she doesn’t hesitate to throw her arms around her, grateful to have a friend. She gets anxious when her parents fight, afraid her life is going to implode. 

Jemma crawls inside and kicks off her sneakers. “My mum and dad are away on a business trip,” she whispers, closing the window. “So that’s one less set of parents to worry about.” She sounds like Daisy in this moment.

Daisy laughs quietly and swipes her damp eyes. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. Are you okay?” Despite being both a year older and an inch shorter, she reaches up to hold Daisy’s face.

Daisy shrugs, sniffling. “Yeah. They stopped screaming for now. Dad stormed out. He’ll be back, though.”

Jemma nods, understanding. “My dad does that when he fights with Mum, too. But let’s not think about that, okay? C’mon, I had an idea as I was walking over. Grab your comforter and all your pillows!” she orders. 

Daisy is glad to have something to do other than worry. Together they build a little fort, right in Daisy’s bedroom. They tie the ends of the duvet to the bedposts and legs of Daisy’s desk, then toss all her pillows and an extra blanket underneath. 

“Boom,” Jemma announces, imitating Daisy whenever she achieves something.

She snatches a book off Daisy’s desk and they curl up on the pillows, Daisy finding her way to Jemma’s side and resting her head on her shoulder. Jemma snakes an arm around her waist, knees bent to prop up the book. She turns to page one and starts reading out loud, quiet so nobody will hear her. It’s calming to Daisy, listening to her best friend’s (maybe a bit more than a best friend’s) voice, softly reciting the story, just to keep her mind off her family. She cuddles closer, feeling more at home here than in the whole house.


	6. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** caring for the other while ill + falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap

Jemma Simmons doesn’t “get sick.” That’s preposterous. Unheard of.

And yet here she is, calling work to let them know she can’t come in today. Daisy is in the kitchen making her some soup to soothe her throat, feeling a bit disoriented considering she’s usually the one who gets sick. 

Jemma is swaddled in blankets on the couch, muttering to herself. She perks up when Daisy approaches with the steaming bowl of soup. “Ah, thank you, love,” she sighs gratefully, taking it from her. Daisy beams, happy to help. 

“Harper was sad you’re not feeling well,” she tells her, sitting down beside her. She had to take their daughter to preschool, and the four-year-old wasn’t okay with leaving her other mom when she’s ill.

“I miss her,” Jemma pouts, spooning the broth into her mouth. Daisy reaches out to rub her neck, calming her.

“You’ll see her later,” she reminds her gently. “I have to agree with her, though. You’re a mess.” 

Jemma side-eyes her murderously over the rim of the bowl. She sinks into the cushions without another word.

Daisy quickly notices how Jemma is a rather quiet patient when she’s not blowing her nose or coughing. Daisy complains if she so much as stubs her toe, and is kind of a grumpy monster when she’s sick. Jemma just sits on the sofa, watching TV, as Daisy lounges in the recliner with her laptop. She occasionally asks if Jemma needs anything, willing to get it for her, whether it be medicine or a throat lozenge or more soup. Overall, the morning passes slowly and uneventfully.

At one point Jemma yawns, about to fall asleep sitting up. Daisy shuts her computer and goes back to the couch, having Jemma lay her head down in Daisy’s lap. Jemma gets situated, hugging her blanket around her tightly. Daisy strokes her uncombed hair off of her face, massaging her scalp with her nails, and it’s not long before Jemma succumbs to a deep sleep.


	7. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** patching up a wound + shoulder rubs

Daisy limps her way off the quinjet, an arm around May’s shoulders for support. May gets her inside to the med bay, where Jemma rushes to help so May can retrieve the other wounded agents. 

“What happened?” Jemma demands as she gets Daisy situated on a bed and hooks her up to an IV.

Daisy’s ears are still ringing from the blast; her vision is a little spotty. “IED,” she mumbles, and Jemma’s face pales. She notices and quickly says, “No casualties. I was the farthest away. I got lucky.” She grimaces, pained.

“Thank God,” Jemma mutters while Daisy’s teammates are brought in. There’s a lot of commotion for the next few minutes and the sound hurts Daisy’s head; she fists the sheets when Jemma tears her pant leg to reach the bloody gash on her calf. Jemma injects an anesthetic to numb the area before she sterilizes it, keeping Daisy conscious by asking her questions; lightheaded from blood loss, Daisy struggles to think clearly, but clings to Jemma’s voice like it’s her lifeline.

Jemma stitches Daisy’s leg as quickly and gently as possible, talking to her the whole time. Daisy desperately wants to sleep but she can’t yet, knowing Jemma would panic if she so much as closed her eyes. Her whole body is starting to feel numb but at least that’s better than the pain. She doesn’t have to avert her eyes from her leg anymore since it’s clean, but the small stitches make her a tad queasy. Jemma checks her vitals then starts disinfecting the little cuts along Daisy’s face, still rambling.

Daisy is alert now, feeling better thanks to the IV. “Jemma,” she interrupts softly. “Jemma, shhh.”

Jemma’s eyes are suddenly wet. She sniffs. “Sorry,” she murmurs, applying a butterfly bandage. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, ’m fine. I have a good doctor.” Daisy manages a cheeky grin, and Jemma scoffs.

She washes her hands after patching up Daisy’s wounds, then comes right back to her, not wanting to be apart. Daisy motions for Jemma to sit with her, but Jemma goes in for a hug instead, resting her head on Daisy’s chest. Daisy rubs her shoulder and kisses the top of her head, comforted by the familiar scent of her shampoo. Her thumb caresses Jemma’s arm, silently reassuring her she will be just fine.


	8. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** playing with the other’s hair + back scratches

Daisy is stirred by the absence of her wife. Sensing Jemma isn’t behind her anymore, she cracks open an eye, brow furrowing. She relaxes when she hears Jemma’s voice over the baby monitor, talking to their daughter as they nurse. Daisy lays awake listening to her, feeling like she blinked and suddenly they have a child—a life together, a family.

She didn’t think it was possible for somebody like her. To be this euphorically happy, every single day.

Lincoln died to ensure she could have this life. She won’t take a moment of it for granted.

Harper ultimately falls asleep, so Jemma puts her back in her crib and returns to bed. Daisy waves when she enters and she makes a face. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean to wake you, love.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Daisy won’t admit she’s so clingy that she knows if Jemma is gone. “How’s Harper?”

“Angelic as always,” Jemma says, crawling into bed and directly to Daisy. “Despite the fact she woke me at three AM.”

Daisy laughs quietly, letting Jemma curl up against her. “Bless her heart,” she snickers.

She runs one set of fingers through Jemma’s soft hair while the other sneaks under Jemma’s shirt to scratch her back. Jemma sighs drowsily, already drifting off. Daisy twirls a lock around her thumb, massaging Jemma’s spine to lull her to sleep. Her nails trace patterns on Jemma’s warm skin and soon enough Jemma is asleep again, in Daisy’s arms, on her chest, where she belongs.


	9. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** one crying about something + accidentally falling asleep together

She isn’t meant to hear, but Daisy catches the sound of somebody crying as she passes a door on her way to her room. She looks at the plaque beside it and recognizes the number; this is Jemma Simmons’s dorm.

They met earlier at registration and Jemma told her where to find her. Concerned for her new friend, Daisy gingerly knocks on the door. “Hey there,” she says, a little awkwardly. “Uh, it’s Daisy. We talked this morning. Are you okay?”

Inside, Jemma is stunned that anyone, least of all somebody who is still a relative stranger, would pause and see if she’s alright. She wipes her cheeks and hurries to the door, opening it to see Daisy standing in the hall, a worried look on her face. She’s very pretty, with big brown eyes and lots of long dark hair. Jemma’s heart skips a beat.

“Hi,” she croaks, dabbing at her red eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. Kinda. Not really.” She trails off, embarrassed.

“You wanna talk about it?” Daisy suggests softly, and for a moment Jemma can’t speak. The words get caught in her sore throat and Daisy blurs as fresh tears well in her eyes. She ducks her head, trying to hide it, but Daisy already saw it. She doesn’t say anything—she simply reaches for the smaller girl and pulls her into a gentle hug. 

Jemma cries silently on her shoulder for a while, thankful to have someone who cares. 

“I just miss my parents,” she explains later, sitting on her bed with Daisy. “I miss home. I didn’t realize how much til now.” 

“Well, that’s okay,” Daisy assures, shrugging, lying back on the pillows like she’s done it before. “I miss my fam, too.”

Jemma grins, noticing their opposite dialect. “I’m going to Skype with them soon, though. I just wish they weren’t so far away.”

They talk for a bit longer until Jemma is laughing at something Daisy said, feeling significantly less lonely. Somehow she winds up next to Daisy, curled on her side, fiddling with the elastic band around Daisy’s wrist as she tells her about the time she had scoliosis as a child. Neither of them remember getting sleepy, but at one point Daisy closes her eyes and doesn’t open them again. Yawning, Jemma feels oddly comfortable, dozing next to a girl she barely knows. She drifts off, too, still holding on to Daisy’s wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a blast writing and sharing this series! thank you all for reading!


End file.
